ARCHIVED The Day I Unmasked The Great Sayiman
by Slashypotterness
Summary: ARCHIVED. Explanation for why I've decided to move some of my fanfics inside.


**This is a story I wrote when I was eleven. I never finished it (like most eleven year olds I had a short attention span.) It came from my Dragon Ball Z stage like most of my first stories did. I'm proud of it in the sense that this is the first time I began to follow some of the convention rules of English. I have paragraph, I stay in one tense, you can see that I'm starting to grasp grammar. **

**Make no mistake; I don't count this as a particularly good fanfic but it showed how much I had improved since I started writing. Here is chapter one for you to see and like my other old fics this is archived. **

Videl walked into her house burning mad. She then got into some training clothing and started beating away at the punching bag pretending it was the Great Sayiman. Videl was mad at him. Not that he really did any thing to her. In fact he saved her life but Videl hated having someone be stronger than her other that her father. Videl finished with the bag then whent inside to eat. Then she whent to bed.

The next morning Videl got up and started to wash up. She put oh her long whit top and shorts then headed for class. When she got into the building she put her books away and headed into math class when bumping into Gohan and falling on her butt. Gohan smiled at her and helped him up and asked.

"Are you okay Videl?"

"Yea fine." Videl tone was angry and harsh. Videl took her books and whent to class.

When she got to class Eraser started to gossip. Videl looked at her gossiping Friend with mad eyes and said.

"Look Eraser. I'm not in the mood for you to be talking about pointless crap that means nothing to any sane person so in less you have something intelligent to tell me do me a favor and shut up."

"S...s...sorry Videl." Eraser tone was unhappy and sounded a bit scared.

"Oh sorry Eraser. I'm just having an off day."

That afternoon Videl was in class when her watch beeped. Videl talked to the man and he told her that the mayor was being held hostage. Videl got out of her seat but didn't move. Videl then sat back down. Eraser looked at her friend strangles and said.

"Videl aren't you going to stop the bad guys?"

A single tear ran down Videl's face. Eraser looked at her friend and tried to comfort her. Videl looked back at Eraser and said.

"The Great Sayiman can take car of it. He doesn't need my help. Every time I try to fight I need help he needs no help he ends up helping me. I shouldn't get in his way."

Gohan sayin hearing picked this all up. Gohan turned to Videl and said.

"The Great Sayiman isn't all that powerful. I'm sure this guy will need you're help."

"No Gohan he wont. You haven't seen his power. He so powerful I'm no match."

"What makes you think he's all that strong Videl?"

"Well he can fly and stuff like that like what those people did on the cell games. My father said it was a trick but now I know it wasn't. I also know my father didn't beat cell. There is no way of it. I just wish I know who did it."

Gohan sighed feeling upset for making Videl feel bad. Then he realized that the mayor was being held hostage still. Gohan ran out off class not even asking to and got into uniform. He then flew to wear the mayor was being held. Gohan stepped in front of the mayor and untied him. A guy held a gun up to him. Gohan bent the gun with two fingers. The upper cute him. He then made quick work of the others. The police and mayor thanked him. He smiled and flew off.

That night Videl was watching the news. She turned to channel 11 and saw the reporters talking about how great Sayiman save the day. Videl turned off the set and whent outside.

Mean while Gohan and Goten was eating dinner. Well Goten was eating and Gohan was just thinking. Chichi looked over to her son and put a hand on his far head. Then said.

"Gohan are you sick? Should I take you to the doctor?"

"No mom I'm not sick I'm just thinking about this girl in my class. I made her really upset."

"Oh a girl friend. Tell me about it."

"First if all she's just a friend. Her names Videl Satan and she likes to fight. In fact she has dedicated her whole life to fighting crime. Then I came along started fighting crime also now she feels like the city doesn't need her. I feel really bad. What can I do to help her."

"Well fighting shouldn't be this girls whole life but if you want to make her feel better maybe you should just cool it a little and not fight in less you have to."

"Yea but the thing is I don't want her to get her. She has had some close calls. I mean the other day she all most got crushed by a falling water tower on a burning building. I couldn't forgive my shelf if anything every happened to her."

"Are you sure this girl is just a friend. It sounds like you have a crush on this girl."

"Mom you're not helping but I think I know someone who will help me."

Gohan ran out the door and flew off. Chichi screamed a curse word at him and told him to come back but he didn't reply just kept flying until he got to Capsule Corp. Gohan knocked on the door then Bulma let him in. Gohan smiled and said.

"Hi Bulma. I was wondering if you could make a outfit like mine for my friend Videl Satan."

"What ever for Gohan."

"Well Videl is Hercules daughter and she likes to fight and when I came along I kind of took her place as being the hero in town so I want to ask her if she will be my partner."

"Videl ha. I think he have a crush on her."

"Oh you're as bad as my mom. Any why can you do it?"

"Yes I'll start right now."

After and hour Bulma was done. She gave the watch to Gohan. Gohan smiled and thanked her and then flew off. When he got home he got an earful from his mother. After an hour or so of being screamed at he whent to bed.

The next day Gohan got in his Sayiman outfit and took off. He searched for Videl's copper. He found it and flew after her. Videl saw him and tried to go faster but couldn't lose him. Videl then whent to the ground and got out of the copper. Gohan flew in front of her and smiled. Videl glared at him and said.

"What do you want. Are you chasing me as pay back for when I tried to unmask you a few days ago? Look I'm sorry about that okay. I won't try to unmask you any more. I also won't get in your way. This city doesn't need me when it has you."

"Not true. You are really strong Videl. You are unlike any other girl I've ever met. So I can fly and you can big deal. I can teach you."

"Why would you want to help me Sayiman?'

"Because were friends."

"What? Then you must be at my school. Let me think Sharpener. No can't be um.. How about that kid mike. No I really don't think so. Who could you be."

"Gohan."

"No that can't be right. Wait! Your Gohan for real."

"Yes."

Gohan took off his mask and smiled at her. Videl looked at him and smiled.

"You know you could have told me that before. I almost blow a fuse."

Gohan smiled at Videl and pulled out a watch and put it on Videl's wrist AND SAID.

"Videl why don't we be partners."

"Sure I'd love that but what's this watch for."

"You press the red bottom and disguise you in this suit like mine at least I think. That's what Bulma told me although I did tell her to make it for a girl."

Videl pushed the red button and at outfit like Gohan's covered her. Videl looked at Gohan and smiled and said.

"Thank you Gohan. Thank you a lot. I owe you big time. Is there anything I can do for you."

"Yea don't tell the whole world who I am. My mom would kill someone if she had reporters around her all the time."

"I won't tell anyone Gohan. I promise."

Gohan smiled at her and put his mask back on. Videl then got back in her coppter and looked back at Gohan and said.

"Hey Gohan did you really mean what you said about teaching me to fly?"

"Yea."

"Cool. This is going to be so cool. See you in class Gohan."

Videl waved good bye and flew off. Gohan smiled and also flew towards school.

Authors note: What you think? Was it good, bad please telling me? I also want to know if I should keep it going or end it as it ended. If I get 5 reviews telling me to keep going I will.


End file.
